Dragon's Soul
by StBridget
Summary: Now that Steve knows Danny's his soulmate, he's not going to let him go, not even for a minute. AU Dragon!Danny verse. Immediately follows Hoarding Love.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: A little more exploration into the world of soulmates. Follows immediately after Hoarding Love. I'm hoping it isn't too similar to that and Bound by Love, but just wanted to give you another little taste of what it's like for Steve and Danny. This wasn't what I originally had in mind, but it got away from me. . .**

Steve snuggled close to Danny, his partner, his love, his _soulmate,_ feeling warm, safe, and protected. He felt the same feelings rolling off Danny. Steve wanted to be closer; the few inches separating their bodies too many. He pulled Danny tighter against him, feeling skin on skin, pressing as tightly against the other man as he could.

"Babe, you're squishing me," Danny complained.

Steve nuzzled his neck. "I just want to be close to you."

Danny chuckled. "Any closer and you'd be crawling under my skin."

"Sounds good to me." Steve kissed Danny, meaning it to be just a light peck, a quick good night kiss, but Danny immediately deepened it. Their tongues tangled together, and Steve didn't know where he ended and Danny began. It felt so good, so right. Steve moaned, _feeling_ more than hearing an answering moan from Danny.

The kiss went on and on, but Steve felt even if it lasted forever, it wouldn't be long enough. Steve rolled Danny onto his back and climbed on top of him. That was so much better. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve and brought him down as far as he could. Now every inch of Steve was pressed against every inch of Danny. It was perfect.

Steve got lost in the kiss, the physical giving way to pure feelings—love, lust, passion, desire, all blended together in one big, blissful haze. At last, they separated, needing to breathe, but only their lips separated. Steve leaned his cheek against Danny's, breathing him in. His scent was sharper, stronger, and Steve wanted to rub it all over himself.

Slowly, Steve became aware of something sticky between them. He looked down at the mess covering their stomachs. Danny's gaze followed his. "Oh, wow," Danny said. "That's never happened to me before."

"It's just that it's so intense," Steve said. "Kissing you is like having my whole universe explode. I never want to stop."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. He kissed Steve again, but pulled back before it got out of hand. Steve would never admit it, but he whimpered in disappointment. Danny gave him another quick peck. "We'd better clean up, babe."

Steve wiggled, spreading the mess even more. "Unh-uh. Don't wanna stop touching you."

Another quick peck—or what was intended to be. Steve couldn't licking at Danny's lips, diving into his mouth when Danny opened to him, losing himself just a little.

Danny pulled away after a minute—far too short a time for Steve's liking, and he let out another whimper. "Don't worry, babe," Danny soothed, "I'll be back in a minute." He got up. Steve immediately threw his arms around Danny's neck and plastered himself to the other man's back. The thought of even a minute not touching him was too much.

Danny sighed. "Are you going to cling to me like that all the way to the bathroom?"

Steve nuzzled Danny's neck once more. "Uh-huh."

"Okay, fine." Danny made his way to the bathroom, dragging Steve with him, nuzzling his neck all the while. Danny tried to ignore him while he wet a washcloth and wiped himself down, then gestured to Steve. "Turn around."

Steve shifted until he was in front of Danny, not loosening his hold. Danny shoved at his chest until he pulled back just far enough for Danny to get the washcloth between them. Danny tenderly cleaned him and stood on tiptoes to kiss his forehead. "Okay, you big goof, bedtime."

"Okay," Steve said agreeably. He shifted until he was once again draped across Danny's back and shuffled behind him back to the bed, tumbling after him as Danny climbed in. Steve arranged them to his satisfaction, not quite as close as they'd been when he was on top of the other man, but it would do. He kissed Danny one more time, long and deep, falling into the well that was Danny's love. He hoped it felt like that every time they kissed from now on.

Danny dropped off almost immediately, but Steve remained awake, letting Danny's deep, even breathing wash over him until Steve's breath matched his, without any conscious effort. The in and out was rhythmic, lulling Steve into a trance where it was no longer their bodies but their souls that were connected. Steve let go of the physical, let go of everything but the sense of Danny surrounding him, and fell asleep with his soulmate in his arms.


End file.
